


this is how you love him

by wartransmission



Series: this is how (i love you) [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Second person POV, Viktor POV, post-GPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9248720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wartransmission/pseuds/wartransmission
Summary: This is how you love him:in your arms, in your eyes, in your heart, his fingers intertwined with yours as he leans close into your warmth.





	

This is how you want him:

body warm against yours, lips soft and pliant when you press kisses to his mouth, his hips hard and hot against your own, his face flushed and eyes half-lidded as he presses close like he never wants to be anywhere else. You want him soft, you want him hard, you want him in your bed and in your arms and pressing you down like he wants to lay claim to the expanse of you.

You want him, all of him, and you don’t think you can ever want anyone else in the same way as much as you do him.

 

This is how you love him:

in your arms, in your eyes, in your heart, his fingers intertwined with yours as he leans close into your warmth. You love him like there is nothing, nobody, who can ever compare- and you know this, twenty-eight years of life on this earth and you know, you know, _you know_ in your heart and soul that he is incomparable and beautiful and all you will ever need.

You love him at his best, at his worst, when he’s flubbed his jumps and he falls and presses clenched fists onto ice with all the frustration of a sore loser incapable of accepting failure. You love him when he’s angry ( _“Viktor! I told you not to post that!”_ ), when he’s frustrated ( _“Please leave me alone. I don’t want to talk right now.”_ ), when he’s lonely ( _“Please, stay.”_ ), when he’s tired (“ _Viktor, let me sleep in!_ ”), when he’s-

When he’s who he is, best or worst, average, excellent, _everything_.

You love him. All of him. Even in his more frustrating moments, when he refuses to let you in because of his pride, and at his best moments, when he holds your hand and kisses your cheek and lets you know that he loves you, only you, _“there is no one else I could love as much as I love you, really.”_

You are in love, and so is he.

 

This is how you love him:

smiling, laughter and giggles pouring out of his mouth as you take him into a glide and spin him around to carry him, warmth and love and all in your arms as you skate over star-bright ice.

**Author's Note:**

> i deliberately made two separate parts describing how viktor wants + loves yuuri, and i did so bc i wanted to put emphasis on how lust does NOT equate to love. Viktor wants Yuuri, certainly- he desires him, wants his warmth, but this goes beyond what his body wants.
> 
> There's a specific reason why the "want" exposition is shorter than the "love" exposition. Viktor is in love; his heart is a bright Polaris resting in the middle of Yuuri's chest, settled between two lungs and pressed close to Yuuri's own heart. There is depth to his wanting Yuuri, in a way, but it will never compare to the depth and heat of how much he loves Yuuri beyond the intimate affection they share through their bodies.
> 
> idk if y'all get what i meant, but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ at least i tried? let me know if u have any questions!! my [tumblr](jadedgalvanizer.tumblr.com)/[twitter](https://twitter.com/jadedGalvanizer/) are open if u wanna hit me up there ♥


End file.
